Lord of the flies chapter 13
by superstace18
Summary: so i had to do this for school, but i actually had fun with this assignment


so i had to write this for contemporary comm arts...it's a chapter 13 to William Golding's Lord of the Flies...which i do not own

Ralph looked across the water to what had been his home from the past months

Ralph looked across the water to what had been his home for the past months. It seemed so foreign now. It was no longer the beautiful place that the group had considered a good island upon their arrival. The island that had comprised of fruit and greenery was now scorched earth, comparable to that of a war zone.

The officer that had ventured onto the island stood beside Ralph with a disappointed look on his face.

"I would have expected more from a group of English boys."

Ralph didn't reply. He was lost in thought, trying to process everything that had happened in the days prior to the ships arrival.

The officer continued. "You don't even know how many there are? Two were killed? Good God boy, what happened here? What game were you playing?"

Sorrow built up in Ralph. His memories of Piggy and Simon filled his head. He replayed their last moments over and over again, unable to shake the thoughts. There was nothing to tell.

"Things got bad."

These were the only words Ralph could say without breaking down. He wanted his explanation to be enough. He wanted to forget.

Samneric joined Ralph at the edge of the ship.

"They not here, Ralph."

The officer corrected, "They _are_ not here."

Ralph turned to the two boys, still half painted. He already knew who they were talking about. Rodger and Jack failed to join the rest of the boys when the officer was spotted on the beach. At the time, it had not bothered Ralph. In fact, he was glad to have a few minutes of peace where he didn't have to look over his shoulder. He was too caught up in the moment to care about them, and just relieved to have survived the hunt.

"What are you talking about, boys?"

"Roger and Jack—"

"—they never came on the ship—"

"—they stayed in the fire."

"We must dispatch a search party at once!" the officer announced.

A sailor a few yards away overheard his orders and chuckled sarcastically.

"We have no men, sir. Most are wounded or to weak and we must save who is left for the journey home."

The officer frowned. "Very well, then. The boys will find the missing ones and return to the ship."

Ralph's heart sunk. The last thing he wanted to do was to go back to the island that had nearly taken his life. He hated that island.

A few littluns who had been listening cried out. They would not take orders from this man. This was not their chief.

The officer continued, "Keep looking until you find them, or until you hear our signal." He turned to Ralph. "Son, if you are the leader you say you are, you will find your missing companions."

Companions? Ralph thought to himself. These were the same boys that had been trying to kill him just a few hours ago. Companions? Hardly. Nevertheless, Ralph knew that there was no getting out of this. He had to find them.

Jack stood at the entrance of Castle Rock, Rodger close beside him. His eyes scanned his territory. Although the undergrowth was seared, Castle Rock still made a fine shelter, and Roger had made sure to let Jack know this. Jack listened to Roger babble on about how much better things would be now that Ralph was gone, and Jack half believed him.

"Things are gonna be better. You are chief and have no one else can have that. Come on, let's go on hunt."

"There is nothing left."

"The pigs will have nowhere to hide, we will thrive!"

Jack studied Roger. Had he always looked like this? His eyes were fierce. This and his painted body made him look mad. Jack stepped back, half in fear and half in faith. Maybe things would work out. After all, they were the strongest on the island.

A twig snapped behind them, and both boys reacted with rapid impulse. They spun around, gripping their spears, those of which were each broken to half their original size. They glared at the imposter, and he glared back.

"Get out of here…this is Jack's camp."

Ralph looked both boys. He couldn't believe these were the same boys who had spoken months earlier about having rules. About having order because they were British, not savages. He swallowed hard. How could he possibly persuade the very people who had tried, and almost succeeded to kill him, to leave this place…the place that made them in command? They were lost in their own power hungry world. This recognition made Ralph step back a bit. He was overcome with the fresh remembrance of being hunted, and the hunters were right in front of him.

"I said leave! You have no business here."

"The ship is ready to leave, we have to go."

Jack spoke loudly enough for the entire island to hear. "Liar! You've come for Castle Rock. You aren't chief anymore Ralph, I am."

Jack charged at Ralph, spear pointed directly at him. Ralph's eyes widened. He dodged and Jack's spear stuck into the tree behind Ralph. Roger took action and swung hard at Ralph, managing to just brush his cheek. Ralph returned with a big blow to his jaw, sending Rodger to the ground, his head smashing into a boulder.

Ralph spun around just in time to see Jack's fist flying at his face. It hit him hard. Jack pinned Ralph against the tree with the spear still stuck in it. He delivered another ruthless blow to the gut, causing Ralph to double over in pain. Jack forced Ralph to stand up straight, causing the boys to be face to face.

"I shoulda been chief the whole time. I'm stronger, a better chief than you ever were, Ralph." Jack drew his knife.

The sound of a horn rang through the island, the signal to return to the ship. Jack looked away from Ralph to see where the noise was coming from. Ralph took advantage of Jack's break of attention. He kicked him hard in the shin and pushed his shoulder back. Jack's lack of balance allowed Ralph to easily grab the knife and ram him into the tree. He pressed the knife to Jack's throat, holding him against the tree with his other hand. He saw the fear in Jack's eyes. This was his chance. He could end the madness with one slice of the knife. He could get his vengeance for Piggy and Simon, and nearly himself. Ralph saw the fear in Jack's eyes. For the first time in a long time, he saw Jack for what he was—a choir boy.

"Don't you see Jack? You can't be chief and neither can I. We're just kids... We're just kids."

Tears of understanding swelled up in Jack's eyes. Ralph dropped the knife and released his grip.

Jack said quietly, "Let's go home, Ralph."

Ralph turned to where he had knocked Roger down, but he was no longer there. He spun around and saw Roger standing with spear in hand, looking madder than ever. Blood was trickling down the side of his face and his hands were trembling.

"Jack, you are chief, this is your island! What about hunting? What about our dance?"

As Roger spoke, Ralph looked around to see if there was any way the two could avoid confrontation with Rodger, but there was no other way to the ship. The only other was down was the way Piggy had gone.

"You really think the grownups will let you play like this? All they have are rules, rules, rules! Don't you see? We don't belong there!"

Jack pleaded, "Come on Roger, lets go home, I don't want to play anymore."

Roger snarled and glared at Ralph. Ralph took a few steps backwards, but there was no where to go. He was almost at the edge of the rocks.

Roger shouted "You turned him against me!"

"We are in this together, Roger, this isn't about you! This whole thing was about being rescued, and now you have the chance to leave this rock. Why don't you take it?"

"Jack you can't be seriously listening to this traitor. This is your island! You are gonna stay here, right?"

Jack paused for a moment and then said, "If you stay, you're here alone."

A stronger rush of anger appeared on Roger's face, and he charged full speed at Ralph.

"Roger, No!" shouted Jack.

Ralph's eyes went wide. As Roger raised his spear to pierce Ralph he darted to the side. There was no time for Roger to stop. He tumbled off the side of the cliff, hitting the rocks below with a hard thud. His body lay lifeless, just as Piggy's had.

The signal to return to the ship sounded once again. The boys turned to each other, but no words were exchanged. As the last of the days light disappeared, the boys walked side by side down the path to the ship, obeying the commands of the officer.


End file.
